


Perverted

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Spanking, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship, its really light tho, negan is a smitten man.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Negan shouldn't be sleeping with his student. But Rick is so innocent, so sweet, and Negan licks up his neediness like honey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i mmmmight write one more chapter if yall are interested?? shrug

Rick’s left his bag in Negan’s classroom.

Normally this wouldn’t be odd. Negan’s used to his students leaving all kinds of shit behind; at one point, he’d found a whole Chick-fil-a meal under a chair. But Rick.. Rick Grimes is a model student, at the top of all his classes, and for him to leave something behind is unheard of. Negan wonders what could have happened to make him flee so quickly.

Upon discovery of the blue bag (blue like Rick’s eyes, Negan thinks, before he can shut the thought down), Negan almost considers not touching it. It's usually never a problem, collecting his students' bags until they come for it, and yet – touching Rick’s belongings feels like a violation of privacy unlike with any other student. Still, no matter the feelings, Rick is gonna need this shit. Negan wouldn’t want to be the cause of his failure. So, somewhat against his better judgement, he leans down, picks the bag up – and, just his luck, the damn thing is unzipped, and everything falls out. _Naturally_. Negan stifles a groan, shakes his head, as he kneels to pick up everything.

It’s a lot of generally common things – binders and papers and various writing utensils – but when he reaches for one particular math paper, his hand brushes something very not-paper like. Immediately this sets off alarm bells, and he draws back, mildly panicked. There’s no way – not Rick–

He delicately lifts the paper and then immediately drops it. Of course, because he can’t catch a break. He takes a breath, rubbing at his temples. _Just call the kid back_ , he thinks, but goddamnit, he can’t just leave everything laying around on the ground. Especially not just.. _that_. That would be much too obvious.

Hesitantly he lifts the paper and carefully puts it into the pack. Then he turns his gaze on the hot pink dildo on the floor. _Fuck_ , he thinks, closing his eyes as tight as humanly possible. The image of Rick using it pops unbidden into his mind – laying spread out in bed, lips caught between his teeth to stifle each little whimper and moan as he fucks himself to orgasm.

_Shit, fuck, goddamnit. No_. Negan shakes his head, rubbing his eyes and scowling at the nerve of his own thoughts. Sure, Rick is an attractive young man – what with his bright blue doe eyes and full pink lips, and his slim figure, and his round, perky little ass – but Negan definitely doesn’t need to be fantasizing about him. He gives his head another shake to clear the thoughts and delicately lifts the toy, by the base, with two fingers. He can’t _believe_ he’s doing this. He tucks it away into the bag and buries it among the binders and books, and tries to push the thoughts from his mind.

Once he’s carefully put everything away, he lifts the bag over his shoulders, and heads for Rick’s dorm. It’s only a few minutes walk, so he figures it won't be that big of a deal; and when he walks through the door, he’s greeted with a bunch of college students sitting around playing.. something – he’s not really concerned with what. After all, they’re not in class. One of the boys looks up, and Negan recognizes him as Shane Walsh, one of Rick’s closest friends. Shane stands and approaches him, looking blissfully drunk.

“Heyyy, professor,” Shane says, grinning lazily. “You wanna drink?”

“As much as I’d love to.. no,” Negan says, shifting uncomfortably. “Uh.. is Rick around?”

“Oh, sure.” Shane gestures vaguely to the stairs, frowning a little. “Said he didn’ much feel like drinkin’.. went on up to his room. You can pro’lly find him up there, room’s usually unlocked. He ain’t doin’ shit. Just go on up, he won’ mind.”

Before Negan can say anything or ask Shane to give Rick the pack, Shane wanders back to the group and plops himself in the middle of a group of giggling girls, who immediately flock to him. Right. Negan really doesn’t want to go over there. Instead, he turns to the stairs, and, after a moment of mental bracing, ascends them.

The upper hallway is plastered with various posters; Negan notices one for their football team, one of the corners peeling from the wall. Rick’s bedroom is, thank God, labeled, although it looks like something a friend has put on the door, rather than Rick himself. Regardless, Negan raps lightly on the door with his knuckles, then nudges the door open and steps inside.

At first he doesn’t notice anything odd, and he shrugs the bag off and makes to call Rick over. Then he actually turns to face the room and realizes that he’s faced with Rick’s bare ass – the boy is laying face-down, so absorbed in reading his book that he hasn’t noticed Negan’s entrance, which would be fine except he’s completely fucking naked. Negan’s automatic reaction is a loud “Holy shit!” and to cover his eyes, turning away from Rick’s bare body, but the image of Rick’s backside is seared into his brain and no amount of looking away can fix that. Rick gives a yelp of surprise; Negan can hear fabric rustling, and Negan assumes he’s finding something to cover with.

“I’m so sorry,” Rick says breathlessly, “I didn’t know – I mean – you know. Um. Did – did you.. need something?”

Negan gives it another moment before he drops his hand. Somehow it’s worse now: Rick’s thrown on sweatpants, although Negan can see the hint of underwear above the band, but he’s not wearing a shirt, and Negan’s thoughts – and gaze – latches onto the bare skin of Rick’s chest before he can get himself under control. He can tell his face is red, but nevertheless he clears his throat.

“It’s alright,” He says, trying to keep his voice smooth. “It's my fault, I shouldn’t have just walked in on you. But, um, yeah, I'm here for.. you left this.” He offers the backpack to Rick, and Rick takes it, looking embarrassed.

“Oh. Right. Uh.. sorry, I.. guess I was just ready to get home.” Rick gives him a sheepish smile that turns his stomach. “Thank you for bringin’ it to me.”

“No problem.” Negan reaches up and scratches the back of his neck, smiling back despite himself. “But, um.. one thing.. maybe next time, don’t bring your personal items to class next time?” Rick’s expression goes slack and horrified, and he dives back into the bag and withdraws the toy. Negan coughs uncomfortably and adds, “Someone might want to take advantage of that, and I don’t want that to happen to a sweet kid like you.”

“Huh?” Rick frowns, head tilting. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you know..” Negan swallows uncomfortably, and, before he can stop himself, blurts out, “some people might have some, uh, impure thoughts, and someone of lesser strength than me might.. you know. Try something.”

Rick stares blankly at him, cheeks turning pink, and Negan tries not to wince. That sentence definitely had not come out right - shit, shit, shit. Rick is silent for a moment.

“Negan,” He says slowly, shyly, “did you.. think about me.. usin’ this?”

“I didn’t – I mean – not on purpose. It just sort of.. popped into my mind. I’m not going to pursue it, I promise,” Negan adds hastily as Rick’s eyebrows lift with surprise. “Just – I couldn’t help it.”

Rick doesn’t respond to this. Instead he wanders over to the bed and settles on the edge, gazing blankly down at the dildo. Negan, on the other hand, is so fucking nervous he can just about feel the sweat on the back of his neck. _This is it_ , he thinks despairingly to himself, _Rick is going to call campus security and I’m going to get fired and arrested-_

Rick doesn’t do that, though. Instead he peers up at Negan, looking bemused, and says, “Do you think I’m attractive?” and Negan’s brain short-circuits for a hot second.

“What?”

“I was just curious if - since you – do you think I’m – ah.. mmh. Nevermind.” Suddenly abashed, Rick drops his gaze. “’s stupid. Forget it.”

Negan lets out a long breath. This is better than Rick freaking out, he supposes, but that doesn’t mean it’s good. Still.. Against his better judgement, he quietly clicks the door shut behind him. This is a bad idea and he knows it, but damn if he isn’t going to take advantage of this.

“Listen, Rick,” He says softly, and Rick glances up at him. “Anything I say in here – you _can’t_ repeat it to anyone. Not your friends, your family, acquaintances, nothing. It has to be like I never opened my mouth. You understand?”

Rick nods obediently. He’s still got that confused look on his face, but now it’s tinged with hope, blue eyes fixed on Negan as the man approaches and settles on the bed next to him. Negan sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face.

“You want the truth, Rick?” Negan says finally, and Rick nods again. “Well, here it is. The truth is: I think you’re very fuckin’ attractive, and I am very fuckin’ attracted _to_ you. You’re probably the one of the finest students to grace my classroom with your presence.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah.” Negan lets out a breath. “Can’t exactly help it. It’s just.. there.”

Rick is quiet for a minute, considering this information. He studies Negan’s face, brows pulled together thoughtfully and head cocked. Then he nods slowly.

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Go ahead,” Negan says, despite the warning bells the question elicits, and Rick hesitates for only a moment.

“So you said you thought.. you thought about me using, um.” He glances down at the toy and then back up at Negan. “So I was curious.. have you ever fantasized about me, other than this?”

Negan takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. _Christ_. “Remember you can’t fuckin’ tell anyone about _any_ of this.”

Rick nods earnestly, blue eyes round. “Of course,” He says. “Silence. I promise.”

“Alright. Yeah. Yeah, I fantasize about you. Sometimes on accident.”

“And the other times?” Rick presses, eyebrows furrowed. Negan huffs, a little amused.

“I think you know. You’re not stupid.”

“I want you to tell me,” Rick says boldly. “I want to hear you say it.”

Negan snorts. His agreement has given the kid balls, and he has to give Rick credit for that. “Alright – yeah, I think about you on purpose sometimes. Usually when I’m jackin’ off – nothin’ can make me come quite as hard as your face – but I’m not picky. Sometimes I’ll think about you when I’m out in public, if I want a thrill.”

Rick’s breath hitches and he squirms next to Negan, teeth sinking into his lip. He throws a glance at the older man. Negan’s getting aroused – he can’t help it, letting his fantasies get carried away – but he’s got a good handle on it. Rick, on the other hand, is so clearly turned on it’s endearing: he’s bright pink and his pupils are blown wide, and he’s shifting and squirming beside Negan, breathing short and labored.

“You okay, Rick?” He murmurs lowly, and Rick shivers, blue eyes lifting to meet Negan’s hazel ones.

“Um.. yeah.” Rick swallows hard. “Negan, can, um.. can I ask you for a favor?”

“Like what?”

“Can you.. will you tell me one of your fantasies? Please?”

Oh Jesus. Negan’s dick gives a throb in his pants, and for a moment he has to look away, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can’t believe he’s giving in to this; telling Rick what he thinks about when he jerks off. But Rick is asking so sweetly, and he just can’t say no to that face..

_Damn it_. Rick's got him whipped with just those puppy dog eyes.

“Alright,” He huffs, trying to decide which one is tame enough to not scare Rick off, and he closes his eyes to picture it better. “I guess one of my favorites is probably thinkin’ about you under my desk with my cock down your throat. Thinking about you fucking chokin’ on me.. maybe jerkin’ yourself off, grinding up on my leg like a bitch in heat.. coming all over yourself and swallowing mine-”

Rick makes a strangled sound and Negan breaks off abruptly, glancing over at him. He looks so gorgeous – his cheeks are flushed and his blue eyes are closed, dark eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks, and he’s gripping his knee so hard his knuckles are white.

“Sorry,” Negan breathes, trying to will down the strain in his pants. “Too much?”

“No.” Rick takes a deep breath, eyes fluttering open; they’re dark and hooded and full of so much lust that Negan almost feels like creaming himself right then and there. “No, it’s not – it’s just.. nobody’s ever fantasized about me before, or.. or liked me, or anything. I, um..” He glances down, and Negan follows his gaze to the obvious bulge in his sweatpants. Negan takes a breath. Rick’s arousal is much hotter than he’d been expecting.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yeah. Just, um.. I’m gonna..” Rick gestures to the bathroom. “Gonna try to relax a little bit first. So I don't..”

Negan smirks a little to himself, but nods nonetheless. “Alright, honey. Take your time.”

* * *

Rick, only pausing to drop the sex toy on the desk, scurries into the bathroom and turns on the sink faucet, then leans and stares into the mirror. He’s never seen himself so.. so.. sexed up, he supposes. Cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, pink lower lip bitten red. He desperately wishes Negan would kiss him, touch him, _something_ ; he’s so desperately hard in his pants that it hurts. He’d accidentally thrown on the pair of lacy panties Shane had gotten him as a joke, and the strain on them makes him ache.

He reaches in and gives himself a couple of strokes, desperate for some kind of relief, and it feels so fucking _wonderful_ – he almost moans out loud, and he’s forced to bite on his other hand to keep quiet. He has to force himself to stop and pull his hand out of his pants before he comes.

He washes off his hands, realizing he’s shaking as he does so. Then he splashes his face with the cold water a couple of times, braces himself for what’s next, and ducks out of the bathroom, returning to Negan on the bed. He considers turning on the air conditioner first – but then Negan reaches out for him, and he automatically falls into it, letting Negan lay him down on the bed. Negan’s hands are warm and callused and fit just right against the curves of his body, and he presses into the touch, making a shaky pleased sound.

“You’re sure you want to keep going?” Negan checks, and Rick nods.

“Please,” Rick says, “I want it.”

“Don’t gotta beg me, honey.” Negan hums, gently brushing his fingers along Rick’s arm, and Rick shivers. “What do you wanna hear?”

“Uh.. so.. what – what do we do after I – um.. after I.. swallow?” Rick fidgets, distracted by Negan’s hand (which is now trailing the skin of his belly). Negan chuckles.

“Well.. usually I drag you out from under my desk. Maybe kiss on you a bit, strip you down. Then I bend you over the desk, bury my face between your thighs and eat you out ‘til you’re moaning my name. Bet you taste so sweet, honey, yeah?”

Rick shudders, turning his head to bury his face in Negan’s shoulder. Negan’s fingers dip all the way down to his clothed cock, gripping and stroking him gently. Rick stutters on a moan, eyelashes fluttering. The contact feels so _good_ – he’s never been touched there, not by another person, and Negan is skilled at what he’s doing, and he thinks he might just burst with how hard he is.

“More,” He whines into Negan’s shoulder, hips pushing up. “Keep – keep talking.”

Negan hums agreement, giving his cock a little squeeze. “After I get done eatin’ you out,” He rumbles softly, teeth scraping lightly against Rick’s earlobe, “I’ll finger you open.. make you so needy that you’re beggin’ for my dick, begging for me to just fuck you.. fuck, baby, you make me so fucking hard.”

Negan rocks forward, rutting against Rick’s thigh. Rick gives a needy groan. Negan’s hard, proving his arousal for Rick, and Rick shudders at the feeling of it, rolling over to press himself against Negan’s chest. He feels Negan’s hands fall to his back and he takes a shaky breath, peering up at the older man.

“And then what?” He says breathlessly. Negan purrs.

“I fuck you, obviously.” Negan dips his head to rest their foreheads together, one hand roaming down to Rick’s ass, making the student squeak. “Hold you down and shove my cock inside you until you scream for me. You’ll beg for more.. and I’ll give it to you, baby, ‘cause I can’t ever say no to you.. until you feel like coming all over yourself. But you won’t come until I do,” Negan’s voice dips into a growl, and he squeezes Rick’s ass, eliciting a shaking moan, “since that just isn’t fair.. but I’m gonna make sure you come so hard you won’t be able to fuckin’ walk straight, baby. Then I’ll come inside you, fill you up so good-”

Rick makes a high-pitched, strangled sound, pawing at the back of Negan’s neck. “Stop,” He whines, and Negan makes to pull back, looking slightly alarmed. “I can’t – if you keep, I’m gonna – gonna..”

Reassured he’s not hurting Rick, Negan relaxes, pulling Rick forward by the waist to grind against the slighter man. Rick chokes out a moan and buries his face in Negan’s neck. It feels absolutely wonderful – their legs intertwined, hips pushing roughly against one another, making his cock throb in his pants. Rick can’t help the needy noises that escape him with each half thrust, nor the way he’s clawing at Negan’s shirt.

“Please,” He moans weakly, fingers raking up to tangle in Negan’s hair. “Please, want you. Wanna touch you.”

“Of course you can, darlin’,” Negan says, voice soft. “Go ahead.”

He’s hesitant as he lets his hands drop, hands smoothing tentatively down Negan’s muscled chest and stomach. Negan is watching him through hooded hazel eyes – although they flutter shut as his fingers dip below the belt, gently cupping and stroking the bulge of Negan’s jeans the way Negan had done for him. He’s never touched anyone else so intimately before, let alone another man, so he relies on Negan’s soft, breathy groans to know that he’s doing good.

“That’s good, honey,” Negan groans, reaching up to comb his fingers through Rick’s hair. “That’s real good.”

“Do you want me to..” Rick’s voice breaks, and he swallows, glancing nervously up at the man. “Do you want me to.. you know.. use my mouth?”

“Do you want to?” Negan frowns a little, tilting Rick’s face up. “If you don’t want to-”

“I do,” Rick says hurriedly. “I really want to. Just.. you know, I’ve never done it before, so I may not.. uhm, you know.. be very good.”

“That doesn’t matter to me, honey.” Negan softens a little, one hand dropping to wrap around the back of his neck. “I can teach you, I don’t mind. Besides, you’re a smart kid.. you’ll get the hang of it real quick, I’m sure.”

Rick hums, shyly pleased. He fumbles with Negan’s belt for a moment, then unzips and unbuttons the older man’s jeans and tentatively draws Negan’s cock out. It’s thick and hot and throbs against Rick’s fingers, and Rick takes a deep breath, a little embarrassed. Negan chuckles softly.

“It won’t bite. Don’t be afraid of it, okay? And don’t be afraid of me.” Negan tilts Rick’s head up, resting their foreheads together again. Rick can feel his teacher’s sweet breath on his face, and he nods.

“Okay.”

Slowly he wraps his hand around Negan’s dick, stroking up the length of it. Negan makes a soft, shaky sound, hips pushing up into his fingers, and, encouraged, he lets his strokes get faster, thumbing over the wet tip. Negan groans.

“See, I knew you’d be good,” Negan mutters, breaths coming sharp and harsh. “ _Fuuuck_.. fucking good, baby boy.. why don’t you get down there and suck me off, then, honey, since that's what you wanted?”

Rick obeys, and Negan turns onto his back to make it easier. Rick kneels between Negan’s legs; the older man’s cock brushes his cheek, and he swallows nervously, tongue swiping over his lips. He dips his head and presses a tentative kiss to the underside, peeking up at Negan. Negan purrs.

“Go on, honey.”

Slowly, hesitantly, he wraps his lips around the head. Negan gives a happy groan and tilts his head back against the pillows. Rick feels a little odd, doing this; Negan’s cock is hot and heavy in his mouth, precome pooling against his tongue, and the further he dips his head, the longer he sucks, the more his jaw and mouth aches.

Still. He’s enjoying the experience. He likes making Negan make those sounds, all groans and gasps and moans, and, once he gets used to it, the taste of precome isn’t that bad. Besides that, Negan is thick and _warm_ , pushing harshly past his lips and leaking into his mouth. He can feel Negan’s hands in his hair, pushing his head down – and _fuck_ , he really loves being controlled.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Negan moans, urging Rick to suck him in further, and Rick almost gags at the assault on his throat. “So fucking good in your mouth, honey. See, I knew you’d be good at this..”

In truth, Rick is too nervous to do anything besides what he'd seen online. His muscles ache from keeping his mouth open wide enough not to scrape his teeth, which probably isn’t exactly necessary, but he’s afraid of doing something wrong. Negan seems to be enjoying it, though – so he must not be as bad as he thinks..

“Come here, baby,” Negan pants, propping himself up on one elbow. “Wanna kiss you.”

Rick’s obedient, pulling off with a wet pop and crawling up the bed for Negan to kiss him. His lips are swollen, and he knows it’s only going to get worse as Negan nips and sucks at his lower lip, eliciting pleased little sounds from him. Negan’s hands find his ass again, squeezing, and he thrusts lazily forward against the man, fingers clutching at Negan’s shoulders.

He’s never been kissed like this before – not that he’s ever been kissed to begin with, but still. Negan’s tongue presses lightly against his own, hands running through his hair, down his spine and back up again, and he can’t seem to stop shaking, hips pushing eagerly down against Negan’s. He feels Negan’s fingers creep under the band of his sweatpants; then they withdraw at the touch of lace, and he pulls back from the kiss, panting.

“Rick,” Negan says hoarsely, “You’re not.. are you wearing..?”

“Yeah.” Rick laughs nervously, sitting back on his knees and lightly pulling his pants down around his thighs. “They were what was closest, I didn’t mean to-”

“If you’re going to apologize – don’t,” Negan interrupts. “You look really fucking sexy in those, baby. Here, let me..”

Gently Negan draws his pants further down and off, hands stroking every inch of newly revealed skin as he squirms. Then Negan pulls him forward by his hips until he’s sitting on the older man’s chest, Negan nuzzling against his crotch until he whines.

“Negan, what-”

“Shh, honey.” Negan keeps his face buried between Rick’s legs, even pulling Rick’s thighs closer up around his head, and the vibrations make Rick shudder. “I just want to enjoy this.”

Rick swallows hard, feeling himself go even pinker than before with embarrassment. After a moment Negan begins to mouth gently at the bulge in his panties, hands reaching around to cup his ass, and he gives a surprised moan at the feeling. Negan hums.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby,” Negan murmurs. “Too bad we’d get in trouble if anybody knew about this.. I’d fuckin’ love to walk you around and show you off. My pretty little boyfriend.”

Rick bites his lip, peering shyly down at the man, and Negan looks up. “You – you would really want that?”

“Course I would, honey. Havin’ a sweet, smart, hot boyfriend on my arm? Why would I pass that up?” Negan gives his thighs a squeeze, grinning a little. “Anybody’d be lucky to have you, but especially me.”

“What do you mean?” Rick frowns, shifting as Negan nudges him back to sit in Negan’s lap. Negan chuckles and presses a kiss to the center of his chest.

“Look at you, baby. You’re out of my league – _way_ out of my league, actually. Young and hot and super smart, I mean, _damn_.” Negan whistles, glancing up at Rick. “People would look at us and wonder how rich I am, to make you want to be with me.”

“Stop,” Rick says, embarrassed, but he can’t help the shy, pleased smile that tugs at his lips. “You’re too sweet.”

“Just tellin’ you the truth, honey.” Negan hums, draws Rick down in for another little kiss. Rick gives a content sigh, eyes closing and arms looping lazily around Negan’s shoulders. Negan purrs against it and slowly turns Rick over to lay the slighter boy back on the bed.

Rick lets his eyes flutter open, gazing up at Negan open and innocent. Negan swallows hard – Rick feels the man’s cock stir against his thigh – and Rick smiles sweetly up at him, legs parting in what is a clear invitation.

“And you’re sure?” Negan breathes, fingers hooking in the band of Rick’s panties. “You really want this?”

“Yeah.” Rick gently guides Negan’s hands to draw his underwear down, then relaxes back into the bed, opening himself to Negan’s use. He’s more nervous than he’s letting on – the hungry look in Negan’s eyes almost frightens him, in a way – but he trusts his teacher to take care of him, to be gentle with him.

Negan’s hands pass reverently up his thighs, parting them gently, exposing him to the older man’s gaze. He swallows his shyness and lets Negan look his fill.

“You got lube, honey?” Negan prompts, and Rick bites his lip.

“No,” He says, embarrassed. “I don’t need.. um.. I mean, you know.”

“Don’t worry.” Negan reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small bottle, then shucks his jacket and tosses it onto the floor. “Travel-size bottle – real handy.”

Negan reaches over to the desk and grabs the toy Rick had dropped. Rick can’t help the furious blush that spreads across his cheeks. He’d only bought the thing a day or two ago – he hadn’t used it yet, and the thought of it going inside him..

Negan doesn’t use it yet, though. Instead he sets it on the bed within reach and pops the lube open, then slicks two fingers, and comes to kneel between Rick’s spread thighs. Rick’s breath hitches, but he keeps his legs open and his arms above his head, determined to be obedient. After another confirming glance, Negan begins to work one finger into him, eyes fixed on his face as he winces and squirms, teeth sinking into his plush lower lip.

“You okay, baby?” Negan murmurs, hazel eyes hooded, as he slides the digit fully in. Rick bites back a whimper.

“Ye-yeah,” He breathes instead, fingers curling into the pillowcases. “Yes. Ooh – _fuck_ – k-keep going, I can take it.”

“Fuck, you look real gorgeous right now, Rick.” Negan crooks the finger inside Rick, eliciting a high-pitched whine, and carefully begins to ease in the second slicked finger. “All spread out, lettin’ me finger you like this..”

Rick makes a pitiful sound, eyelashes fluttering. “You – you think so?” He whispers, peering up at Negan. Negan hums.

“Course I do.” Negan gives both digits another little curl, the tips rubbing against Rick’s sensitive walls, making Rick whine needily. “Think you look _very_ fuckin’ pretty. With my fingers inside you, you makin’ all those pretty sounds.. fuck, my gorgeous baby boy, takin’ me so good.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rick moans, throwing his head back, as Negan begins to work his fingers in and out. “O-oh, fuck, fuck – keep going, that feels so good – please, don’t stop, keep tellin’ me – tell me – please-”

“Keep telling you how fucking sexy you look like this, huh?” Negan’s voice is low and husky, and Rick gives a choked whine of agreement. “Fuck yeah, you do. Look _so_ fuckin’ sexy.. the things I want to do to you, Rick. Wanna turn you over, stuff your ass so full of my cock you won’t walk straight for a week. Wanna make you suck me off ‘til I come all over your face and down your throat, let you look up at me with those sweet baby blues and beg me for my come-”

Rick cries out as Negan’s fingers pass over his prostate. Satisfied, Negan begins to work the spot, rubbing and pressing so sweetly into it that Rick’s seeing stars. His hips buck up off the bed automatically, searching for more, and Negan obliges him, scissoring and curling both fingers inside him.

“Mo-more,” Rick begs, jerking under the pleasant assault of Negan’s fingers. “More, please – I want, I want, want you inside me, please – need it, sir, please, please..”

“I told you, baby, you don’t have to beg this time.” Negan hums, letting the movement of his fingers come to a halt. “Use your words. What do you want?”

“Your cock,” Rick whines, voice needy and broken, “inside me. Please.”

“Yeah?” Slowly, carefully, Negan withdraws from Rick, eliciting a vague groan. “Actually.. I was thinking of something a little different.”

He glances off to the side, and Rick turns his head too after a moment, gaze falling on the toy resting innocently on the mattress. Automatically the slighter man’s legs jerk a little, lifting eagerly, and Negan purrs.

“Is that something you’d like?”

“M-maybe.” Rick bites his lip, eyes flitting back to Negan. “Unless you want to.. skip it, and fuck me instead.”

Amused, Negan chuckles. He runs both hands up Rick’s inner thighs; Rick shudders under it, breath coming out as a whine. Negan’s hands are warm, lightly callused against his sensitive skin, and he makes another little sound of need, desperately wanting Negan inside him.

“Alright, honey.” Negan sits up properly and moves forward to kneel between Rick’s thighs. “We can try that a little bit later. Now just relax, sweetheart, okay?”

Rick obeys – or tries to, anyway, tries to let the tension drain out of him. He wants it, wants _Negan_ , so bad it hurts, and it’s all he can do not to claw at the man as Negan quickly undresses the rest of the way. Instead he satisfies himself studying Negan’s body – all toned, rippling muscle and tanned skin. Negan’s not _ripped_ , per se, but he’s muscular and bigger than Rick, just enough for Rick to feel small and vulnerable.

“ _Negan_ ,” He whines softly, trying not to let on just how fucking desperate he is and failing miserably. Negan hums and softens a little.

“I’m right here, Rick. Just a second.”

Rick huffs softly, eyes closing so he can’t watch Negan lubing up. He’s not sure how long he lays there, legs spread, before he feels Negan come to hover over him, cock gently pressing against his entrance. His breathing hitches and he automatically grasps at Negan’s wrist next to his head.

“I’m goin’ in now, honey. Okay?” Negan murmurs, and Rick nods.

“Be gentle. Please,” Rick whispers, opening his eyes to peer shyly up at Negan. Negan hums an affirmative.

“Of course.”

Slowly Negan begins to push in, grunting softly at the tightness. He feels even thicker now than before, Rick thinks; it feels like Rick is going crazy, Negan feels so fucking big.

“So tight,” Negan groans. “Fuck – _fuck_ , baby, squeezin’ me so fucking good.”

Rick whines incoherently. Negan’s stretching him so good – the burn is pleasantly painful – and it’s all he can do to clutch at Negan’s shoulders and neck, biting his lower lip hard enough to bruise. Negan’s hands have moved down to his hips, holding him still.

“O-oh-” He gasps as Negan’s cock brushes his prostate, nails digging into the skin of Negan’s shoulders. “Oh, there – right there, Negan-”

Negan groans as he hilts himself fully into Rick. He dips his head and buries his face in the crook of Rick’s neck, desperately trying to keep from immediately fucking harshly into the slighter man. He can feel Rick shaking, clutching at him, letting out high-pitched whimpers.

“Negan,” Rick whimpers, eyelashes fluttering. “So big – so deep in me – can feel it so deep.. please, move, please.”

Negan obliges, tipping his hips up a little and drawing back. Rick makes a needy sound at the friction. It’s so _good_ ; he feels so fucking full, so stretched; he’s never felt pleasure like this before, even the mild discomfort isn’t enough to dissuade him.

Negan settles into a slow, albeit a little shaky, rhythm, pulling out slow and pushing in hard, shaking Rick’s body with every thrust. Rick’s heart is beating so loudly he’s shocked Negan can’t hear it. The pleasure makes his toes curl, and he props himself up on one elbow to pull Negan into a needy kiss. Negan groans into it.

“Oh, honey,” Negan says breathlessly, thrusts growing harder, faster, eliciting keening, moaning little sounds from Rick. “Honey, so good, you’re s-so good.. so fucking tight. W-wish I could do this whenever I wanted.”

“You can,” Rick throws his head back as Negan gives a sharp thrust into his prostate, another moan tearing from his chest. “You c-can – whenever you want, sir, I can – I’ll let you – oh, _oh_ , please, there – you can have me whenever, I promise, _ah_ -”

Negan’s mouth attaches to his throat, sucking harshly. Rick tries not to sob; Negan’s fucking him harshly into the mattress now, damn near hard enough to shake the bed, and the ecstasy is all-consuming, so much so he feels dizzy with it. He vaguely manages to wonder how long Negan’s been holding back, to lose control like this so quickly – but _fuck_ , it doesn’t fucking matter, it’s so damn good.

“My beautiful – beautiful b-baby boy,” Negan gasps against his throat, arms tight around Rick’s waist. “Taking me so good, baby, so fucking good for me-”

Rick does sob now, hitching his legs up around Negan’s sides in an attempt to pull the man closer. He can feel Negan’s hot breath on his throat, all pants and groans as he pounds relentlessly into Rick, and it’s driving Rick crazy, knowing how needy he’s making Negan. Fuck – if he’d known it would be this good, he would have made an effort to seduce Negan a long time ago.

Rick feels like he’s going to fucking cry or lose his mind or both. Negan’s fucking him so good – slamming his sweet spot with every thrust, until his head is spinning and his toes curl of their own volition and he feels like he’s going to split at every seam. He cries out as Negan’s hands slide up his body to pinch roughly at his nipples, rolling them between two fingers and tugging at them until Rick arches off the mattress.

“Pl-please,” He hiccups, pawing at the back of Negan’s neck, dick throbbing needliy between them. “Please, let me come, I need to, sir, please.”

He can feel Negan’s cock sliding in and out of his body all too well – all of the nerves between his legs are on fire, and tears sting at his eyes. Then, before he can blink, Negan’s pulling out, flipping him onto his belly and lifting his hips in order to slam back home. The older man slaps a hand over his mouth to stifle the shriek he lets out; he tries to bury his face in the pillows, but Negan grabs his hair and yanks his head back.

“ _Please_ ,” He begs, slurring, through Negan’s hand. “Oh, please, let me come, sir – your cock is s-so good, so big, need to come, please-!!”

“Just a little longer, honey,” Negan grunts against the back of his neck, “just a little longer..”

Rick sobs again, real tears slipping down his cheeks. It feels so _good_ – he thinks he’s going to die if Negan doesn’t let him come. He’s leaking all over the sheets under them already. If he doesn’t come soon-

“Okay, baby. Come,” Negan coos, reaching down to stroke him quickly, fingers light and skilled on the sensitive length of his cock. “Come for me, Rick.”

Rick cries out Negan’s name half-coherently, eyes shutting tight, as he spurts into the sheets. His previous orgasms have been few and far between, but this one, by far, is the best he’s ever had. His head is spinning and he’s seeing stars and every part of him is screaming, and it’s not until he takes in Negan’s soothing murmurs against his ear that he realizes he’s actually screaming out loud into Negan’s palm. It takes him a long moment to rein this in; his body is working of its own accord, doing whatever it wants as he tries to come down.

“Easy, honey,” Negan soothes, and Rick realizes he’s still now, although he’s still rock hard – Rick can feel it. “Easy. I’ve got you, baby. Just relax.”

Rick hiccups and sobs, and slowly Negan pulls out and sits, pulling Rick into his arms. Rick nuzzles into his chest and tries to calm down; he’s shaking badly, unable to keep his mind from racing. Instead of thinking he lets Negan’s hands running up and down his back soothe him. After a few moments he shifts, and he notices something. He glances down. Negan’s still hard – he swallows and wipes the tears away, and peers up at the older man.

“Negan,” He mumbles, teeth sinking into his lower lip. “You didn’t.. you're still..”

“Huh?” Negan glances down also, then softens. “Oh, that – it’s no problem, sweetheart. I can take care of it, don’t worry about-”

Rick hesitates a little. Then he squirms from Negan’s lap and nudges the man back against the headboard, and then slips down to lay between Negan’s legs. Negan stares back down at him, a flush creeping into his cheeks.

“Rick?”

“I want to.. I mean, you – you think about this, right? So, um.. I want to..” Rick squirms shyly, fingers wrapping around Negan’s cock. “If you.. want me to.”

“Of course I do, but-” Negan clears his throat, breath hitching. “But, baby, you don’t have to.. don’t have to do this. Especially since you’ve never done it before..”

“I want to,” Rick says again, a little more firmly. “I do.”

Without any further ado, he dips his head and wraps his lips around the tip, tongue passing over the slit. Negan’s reply is lost in a pleased groan. He feels one hand come to rest on the back of his head, gripping at his curls. Slowly he begins to bob; he works his tongue along the underside, feeling it throb in his mouth, and tastes precome.

“Oh, honey,” Negan breathes. “Fuck. That’s good.. ‘s real good, Rick.”

Rick hums, pleased, and peeks up at the man. Negan’s got his head thrown back, lips parted and chest heaving, and it makes Rick feel warm, to please Negan so much. He throws himself fully into the task, using his hand on what he can’t take into his mouth and eliciting more and more pleasured groans from the man above him.

“R-Rick, baby,” Negan pants. “Rick – I’m gonna come, honey, you – you-”

Rick forces himself to take in Negan’s entire length, even though he gags. Negan grabs at his hair and the sheets as he comes; the taste and sting in his throat makes Rick pull back, and the rest splatters on his face, up his cheek and along the bridge of his nose.

He swallows hard, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His throat aches and his eyes burn but he’s proud of himself, because Negan looks wrecked, flushed and panting and sweaty. As soon as Negan catches sight of him, the man closes his eyes with a shaky groan.

“Fuck, Rick,” Negan mutters. “If I could come more than once.. hold that pose, baby.”

Rick watches him curiously as he fumbles for his jacket and pulls out his phone. He snaps a quick photo before Rick can register what he’s doing, and the slighter man sputters as soon as he realizes, flushing bright red.

“Negan!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Negan soothes. “Ain’t nobody gonna see it but me, I promise. Just want somethin’ to look at next time I jerk off. Now come here, baby.”

Rick doesn’t, though. Instead he sits up, swiping a hand through the come on his face and taking a curious taste, and then slides off the bed. It’s not bad, really, just something he doesn’t feel like trying to get it off with his hands. He hears Negan make a pouty sound as he heads into the bathroom; only this time he doesn’t shut the door as he quickly washes his face.

His ass, hips, and thighs are all sore, and it’s with great relief that he comes back to the bed and crawls up onto it next to Negan. Negan’s arms loop around him possessively, and he gives a happy sigh, nuzzling into the man’s shoulder.

“Hey, Negan?” He murmurs, fingers fanning out across Negan’s chest. Negan hums.

“Mhm?”

“Are we.. I mean.. do you.. want to do this again sometime?” He fidgets a little, nervously, without looking at the man. “Maybe.. maybe soon?”

“Rick..” Negan gives a soft little sigh, fingers rubbing circles on Rick’s lower back. “We can’t, baby, and you know that. I could be fired, you could be expelled. It wouldn’t be smart.”

Rick had been expecting such a response, but that doesn’t make it hurt less. He nods wordlessly. He’d been crushing on and wanting Negan for so damn long, in a way he’d never felt for anybody else, and he knows he’s lucky to get this far – but..

Negan squeezes his hip. He makes to say something, but Rick just shakes his head. “Let me enjoy this,” He mumbles against Negan’s skin. “Just for now. Please.”

Negan does. He falls silent, rubbing up and down Rick’s back and allowing Rick to stay cuddled into his side. He seems to be thinking about something, but Rick is almost certain he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Listen, Rick,” Negan says, after a few moments. “I think we both know the risks of this.. whatever this is. But. I don’t think I can give you up after this – I’m kiddin’ myself thinkin’ I could. So.. I guess what I mean is.. yeah, we’re gonna end up doin’ this again.”

Rick hesitates, chewing his lower lip. “You mean it?”

“Yeah.” Negan gives a sigh, hand moving up to card through Rick’s curls. “Yeah, I mean it. I was fucking stupid, thinkin’ I could stay away from you. But baby, _nobody_ can know about this. Not until you graduate. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Rick pulls back, gazing earnestly at the man. “And nobody will. I promise, I pinky promise.”

Negan sighs again, caving to Rick’s pouty face. “Alright, then. Can’t say no to you, baby. Come here – give me a kiss for my trouble.”

Rick obliges, leaning down for a slow, sweet kiss. He can feel Negan smiling a little, one hand moving down to squeeze at his ass, and he laughs.

“Pervert,” He mumbles into it, and Negan laughs, too.

“That’s me, honey. Grade A pervert, lusting after my hot student and his sweet ass.”

Rick grins, shaking his head as he pulls back. “Well, I guess that makes me a pervert, too.” He nuzzles back into the crook of Negan’s neck, humming contentedly. Negan gently presses a hand to his lower back, holding him close.

It’s comfortable. He’s happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested  
> hope yall enjoy =3=

_Buzz_.

For a long few moments, Rick’s too sleepy to respond further than a reluctant groan. It must be late, he thinks; he’s exhausted still, and his bedroom is dark. He turns his face into the pillow.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Rick scowls reluctantly and turns onto his back. His phone is the only source of light in his bedroom, letting him know he’s got messages, and he gropes for it, eyes narrowed against the harsh light. It is.. 12:03 A.M., and Negan is fucking texting him.

_Baby_

_Baby wake up_

_are you awake?_

**i am now** , he sends back, barely able to keep his eyes open even with the brightness turned all the way down. **what do you want**

_I’m outside. Get dressed and come here._

Confused and sleep-dazed, he gets out of bed and wanders to his window. He can see a pick-up truck sitting still and silent on the road outside his dorms, and a darker shadow leaning against it that waves when it sees him. Negan.

 **what the fuck are you doing** , he sends back. **it’s midnight.**

 _Come out here and I’ll tell you. Make sure you put on those pretty red panties_.

Rick flushes, brows furrowed. He’s not sure what all this is about – but if Negan wants him in those panties, it’s clear to him the man wants sex. Why he couldn’t just wait for the afternoon, Rick can’t figure out, but after a few moments of deliberation, he caves. After all, it's been almost two weeks since he and Negan have gotten to spend any quality time together. He pulls on the underwear, then jeans, his usual button-up shirt, and a coat, and then he picks up his wallet and keys and he’s out the door.

When he manages to get out the front door – making as little noise as possible so as not to wake the others – he quickly strides down to the road, hands in his coat pockets. Negan sweeps an arm around him when he’s close enough and pulls him in for a kiss, the other hand reaching up to grasp his jaw. Rick can’t find it in himself to be angry at being woken up when he’s being kissed like this, and he throws his arms around Negan’s shoulders. The hand around his waist slips under the hem of his jeans and feels at the lace.

“Good boy,” Negan murmurs. “You’re wearin’ ‘em.”

“Of course I am.” Rick huffs, cheeks pink. “Now tell me why you woke me up in the middle of the night.”

“We’re going out,” Negan says proudly. “Just you and me, baby.”

“Out?” Rick repeats, not nearly as impressed as Negan seems to be. “Out where?”

“You’ll see. Come on – hop in.” Negan gestures to the pick-up truck, and Rick raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“It’s midnight. Tell me where we’re going.”

Negan sighs, although Rick can tell it’s affectionate. “I want to show you something. Okay? It’s a surprise.”

Rick frowns, tips his head. Negan is gazing back at him earnestly, and after a moment he gives in. “Alright,” He grumbles. “Fine. I better not get murdered, or I’ll come back and haunt you forever.”

“You won’t get murdered. I’ll protect you.” Negan opens the passenger door and gestures for Rick to get in. Rick finally does, glancing at the garbage bag in the backseat, and Negan closes his door, then rounds the truck and hops into the driver’s seat. Rick huffs as he buckles in.

“So this is so important that you had to wake me up at midnight?” He says, as Negan cranks the truck and pulls away from the curb. Negan gives him a grin.

“Yeah. It’s our anniversary, Rick!”

Confused again, Rick frowns, brows pulling together. It’s only early March – definitely not their anniversary in May. “No,” He says slowly. “It’s not. I know you’re older than me, Negan, but you’re not senile yet.”

“No, I mean,” Negan shakes his head, “this was the day we fucked for the first time. Two years today. Remember?”

Rick does remember – how could he forget? He cocks his head, still confused. He hadn’t expected Negan to remember the date; he sure doesn’t. And why wait two years, instead of just one? Still, he’s used to his fiancé’s antics, so he simply settles in for the ride.

They ride in silence for a little while. Rick doesn’t really mind; he’s enjoying watching the scenery go by. They’re out of town now, and naturally, there’s nobody else on the road. He knows Negan’s not going to tell him – but when they pull off the highway and onto a dirty, beaten path, Rick can’t help asking.

“Where are we _going_?” He says, glancing around the dark trees. Negan hums.

“Somewhere we’re out of the way.”

Rick frowns. He can’t say he’s not used to Negan’s vagueness, but he can’t help but to be nervous about this one. He feels like they’re going to be murdered out here. The only sound is the tires crunching over the dirt and debris on the ground, which only heightens his nerves. Automatically he reaches over and grabs Negan’s hand, biting his lip. He doesn’t realize how tight he’s holding on until Negan squeezes his hand gently.

“It’s okay, baby, I promise. I’ve been out here plenty of times – nothing’s going to happen.”

“I trust you,” Rick mumbles. “Just.. not anyone else.”

Negan squeezes his hand again. “We’re almost there,” He soothes. “Just a little longer.”

Finally Negan pulls the truck to a stop. They’re not facing anything in particular, just a wide expanse of trees. Rick throws Negan an incredulous look, one eyebrow quirked. Negan catches sight of his expression and grins.

“Just what I was looking forward to,” Rick says, shaking his head. “Trees.”

“Hush.” Negan chuckles and throws open the door, swinging his legs out. “We’re not looking at the fucking trees, Rick.”

Rick climbs out as well. Negan retrieves the bag from the backseat; but Rick is too distracted by the sight on the other side of the truck to notice, or care. They’re on top of a large hill, and the opposite side of the hill overlooks the entire city. He can see lights twinkling down below, buildings stretching for the sky. He thinks he could probably even see his dorm, if he knew which building it was.

“Wow, Negan,” He breathes. “This is.. this is..”

“I know.” Negan stretches a large blanket over the truck bed and tosses some pillows onto it. “Come here, baby.”

Rick moves over automatically, crawling onto the bed of the truck next to where Negan has already laid down. Negan draws him in, and for a few minutes they lay there, tangled in each other and overlooking the city. This is nice, Rick thinks, just relaxing like this.

Gently Negan cups his jaw and turns his face so that they’re looking at each other. Rick blushes a little, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Hey,” He murmurs, and Negan chuckles.

“Hey.”

After a moment Negan leans in and kisses him, slow and gentle. He adores this soft, sweet side of Negan – he likes being dominated as much as the next guy, but damn, he loves Negan holding him, caressing him, kissing and touching him like he’s made of glass. For a long few minutes they kiss languidly, fingers roaming idly, and Rick is content.

Then Negan’s hips push lightly against his thigh, making him aware of the man’s ‘problem’. He pulls back and grins, eyebrows raised.

“So this was your master plan?” He says, catching Negan’s hand before it can drop to his ass and twining their fingers instead. “Come up here, look at the city, make out like a couple of teenagers?”

“It hasn’t been that long since you were a teenager,” Negan points out. “But yeah, that’s about right. ‘Cept I was kind of also hoping after we make out we’d, you know.. have sex.”

Rick laughs out loud and turns onto his back, head falling onto one of the numerous pillows. “Figures,” He chuckles. “I didn’t expect anything less. But – we’re out in public, Negan.”

“Public?” Negan gestures to the trees around them. “It’s just us out here. ‘Public’ would be if you were sitting on my dick in the park with everybody and their little dogs walkin' by.”

Rick flushes, rolling his eyes. “Okay. But we’re still outside.”

“So?” Negan cups his face, thumbing over his cheekbone. “Come on, baby, it’s sexy. Don’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on, thinkin’ about letting me lay you out and screw you out here.”

Rick loses his breath. He swallows hard, dropping his gaze. “W-well..” He squirms. “It’s not that.. I mean.. It's..”

“It’s what?” Negan breathes, nipping gently at his ear. “Come on. You put on those panties. Don’t make it for nothin’.”

Rick turns over, away from Negan's influencing hands, thinking this through. He considers trying to convince Negan to go back to the man’s house; he likes Negan’s place, with the soft plush bed and several surfaces to fuck on. Then Negan wraps around him, one hand palming him through his jeans and hard-on pressed to his ass.

“Come on, baby,” Negan repeats in a whisper against his ear. “Let’s fuck.”

Rick gives a hitching breath, eyelashes fluttering. Slowly Negan unbuttons and unzips his jeans, fingers dancing over the growing bulge in Rick’s underwear. Admittedly, he _is_ hard; it’s not like he’s never thought about Negan fucking him out in the open like this. He likes how filthy it is, trying not to be caught, trying to keep his voice down as Negan screws him. He squirms in Negan’s arms, lips falling open around a little whine.

“Negan,” He mumbles, hips pushing forward automatically into the man’s hand. “We can’t..”

“Sure we can.” Negan’s mouth attaches to his neck, rutting against Rick’s ass and pulling the boy back into it until Rick moans. “We already are. It’s as easy as takin’ all these clothes off and opening up for me, Rick.”

Rick swallows, his cock throbbing lightly. He wants it, he does, but he’s never done anything like this. _Fuck it_ , he decides, and he helps Negan strip his jeans off, kicking his boots off with them. Negan makes a low, half-growling sound.

“Fuck, you look so fucking _gorgeous_ in those,” Negan says lowly, turning Rick onto his back and crawling over him. “I’ll never forget seein’ you in them for the first time.. thought I was going to blow my load as soon as I saw ‘em.”

“Yeah?” Rick whispers back, peering up at Negan from under his eyelashes. “And now?”

Negan chuckles, hands coming to rest on Rick’s thighs. “Truth be told, baby, I still feel like that. Seein’ your pretty cock all wrapped up for me.. it just does something to me. Like a fucking Christmas present.”

Rick shivers. Negan’s hands are chilly, raising goosebumps on his skin, but even besides that the man’s words turn him on. “You gonna unwrap your present, then?” He breathes, propping himself up on his elbows. Negan’s gaze darkens a little.

“In a second, baby. I wanna unwrap my other gift first.”

His fingers deftly undo the buttons of Rick’s shirt. He’s got a little bit of an obsession with Rick’s chest, as Rick had discovered not long after they started this whole thing – not that Rick’s complaining. The man’s skilled with his mouth. Negan makes a low, almost needy sound as Rick’s shirt flutters open, exposing his bare front.

“You know, Rick,” Negan murmurs, suddenly soft. “I’m a real lucky man. _Real_ lucky. You stayin’ with me like this.”

“What, you think I might be lying every time I tell you I love you?” Rick teases, reaching up to cup Negan’s face, and Negan leans into his hand with a pleased sigh. “’Cause I’m not. I love you. Nothin’ and nobody can take that away from us.”

Negan leans down and kisses him, then, slow and sweet. He sighs into it, still lightly grasping Negan’s face. Then his cock gives a needy throb between them, reminding them just of what they’re in the middle of, and Negan pulls back, a grin tugging at his lips.

He nuzzles his face into the crook of Rick’s neck first, kissing and sucking until Rick squirms, grasping desperately at his leather coat. He’s grinning widely now, Rick can feel it, especially so as Rick’s hips rock up in a desperate bid to find something to grind against.

“Such a good boy for me,” Negan coos against his skin, mouth finally trailing down to the dip of his collarbones, then down the center of his chest. “So wonderful. See, this ain’t so bad, is it?”

“N-no,” Rick drops his head back to the pillow as Negan’s lips attach to one nipple, “ _Fuck_ , no, no.. ‘s good..”

A groan is ripped from his throat as Negan gives a particularly hard suck. One of Negan’s hands move to cup under his back, and the other slides up to pinch and squeeze the other nipple. His chest is sensitive, sending tingles of pleasure up and down his nerves, and as Negan works his body over, he can feel his neglected cock leaking into the fabric of his panties.

“Touch me,” He begs, hips lifting. “Please, wanna feel your hands.”

Negan hums. Gently he parts Rick’s legs, squeezing his thighs, and slides his mouth over to the other nipple – but he still isn’t touching Rick where it’s really needed.

“ _Negan_ ,” He pleads desperately. “Negan, Negan, _please_.”

“You know how to ask properly,” Negan teases lightly, giving Rick a little smirk. Rick whines.

“Is this really the time, Negan?”

“It’s _always_ the time.” Negan grins cheekily. He presses a kiss to Rick’s nipple, eyebrows raising, and Rick groans. “You want it? You know how to ask.”

Rick is stubborn for just a moment, but then he swallows, going lax under Negan. “Please, _sir_ ,” He says weakly. “Professor. Touch me. Please.”

Negan makes a low, rumbling sound. Still; this seems to please him, as he slides one hand up Rick’s thigh and cups the dampened bulge in the red panties. A moan tears itself from Rick’s throat. _Finally_. Slowly Negan massages over it, gently kissing Rick’s belly and looking up as Rick squirms and groans.

“Feel good, baby?” He purrs, hazel eyes half-lidded. Rick can only moan needily in response. It’s good; Negan always knows just how to touch him, how to work his body. He rolls his hips up into Negan’s hand, lips falling open. Slowly Negan draws the panties down – just far enough for Rick’s cock to spring free. Rick bucks automatically at the cool air on the hot, flushed skin, precome dribbling down the underside. Negan smirks up at him.

“Look at you,” Negan hums, taking him in hand, and Rick bites his fist to stifle a cry. “So fucking wet for me. My sweet baby boy, just _dripping_.”

Rick moans an agreement, thrusting upwards into Negan’s slick fist. Negan strokes him slowly, agonizingly teasingly, and he feels like he’s going to explode. He's quickly losing his grip on his self-control in Negan's warm hand.

“Please,” He begs shakily. “Please, more. More.”

“Use your words, Rick,” Negan murmurs, kissing at his navel again. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want-want your mouth. Want you to bl-blow me.”

Negan’s eyes darken a little more. This time he doesn’t make Rick beg; instead, he dips his head and wraps his lips around the head of Rick’s cock, and Rick sinks his teeth into his own forearm to muffle the yelp he lets out. The man is a quick learner, and it had only taken a couple of times for him to discover how Rick likes it.

“Baby,” Rick moans weakly, clutching at Negan’s hair. “Sir. Please.”

He wraps his legs around Negan’s head, encouraging the man to swallow him deeper, and Negan does. His head bobs easily, taking Rick into his throat and eliciting high, needy moans from the slighter male. Negan’s mouth is warm and wet and tight, just the barest hint of teeth and tongue working over the sensitive underside, and it feels like he’s going crazy – all he can do is clutch at Negan’s hair, thighs tight on either side of Negan’s head and heels pressed into Negan’s back.

“Ba- _baby_ ,” Rick hiccups. “Gonna come, gonna fucking – _please_ , sir, please-”

Negan reaches up and fondles his balls lightly, and Rick is gone. He comes down Negan’s throat then and there with a loud, hitching cry of pleasure, pulling Negan’s head as far down as possible. Negan doesn’t gag or retch or even try to pull back, just swallows obediently, hazel gaze locked on Rick’s face. Rick’s chest is heaving, face and chest flushed. His eyes are closed; he feels wobbly and weak and _drained_. After giving one last swallow and pulling off, Negan slides up next to him, cooing soothingly in his ear.

“You’re okay, baby. It’s okay, you’re okay. Breathe, Rick.. you’re okay..”

Rick turns onto his side, buries himself against Negan. He feels the man’s arms loop around him, holding him close, and he buries his face against Negan’s collarbone. Negan’s hands stroke up his back soothingly.

“I haven’t seen you come that hard just from my mouth in a while,” Negan murmurs against his temple, as he starts to relax. “You been pent up, baby?”

“Mhm.” Rick stretches his legs out, arms wrapping around Negan’s neck. “Can’t do it to myself like you do.”

Negan chuckles softly, kissing Rick’s temple. Slowly he rolls over, pulling Rick onto his chest, and Rick snuggles down against him. Then Negan’s hands slide down and grasp at his ass, and he jerks a little, head lifting.

“You pervert,” He huffs, although a smile tugs at his lips. Negan chuckles.

“That’s me, baby. Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Negan nips lightly at his ear, lightly pulling him open, and he shivers.

“I do,” He agrees breathlessly. “’Specially when you’re deep in me, sayin’ dirty shit in my ear.”

“Yeah?” Negan purrs, and one hand falls against Rick’s ass, making Rick jolt and eliciting a little gasp. “My dirty boy.”

Rick can feel Negan’s cock twitch in his jeans. It’s erotic in a way Rick can’t explain, and he whines softly, head bowing. Negan notices and smirks a little.

“You like knowin’ how hard I am for you, Rick?” Negan murmurs, and when Rick nods, he smacks Rick’s ass again. Rick moans weakly, burying his face in the crook of Negan’s neck. “You’re a good fucking boy, Rick. Tell me what you want.”

“Want you inside,” Rick mumbles against Negan’s skin, tugging his legs up to straddle Negan’s waist properly. “Finger me. Please, sir.”

Negan makes a low, needy sound of arousal. Gently he pulls Rick open with one hand; the other traces two fingers along the rim of Rick’s hole, teasing lightly. Rick groans.

“Please. Please, put them in.”

Negan just barely dips the tip of one finger into him, but when Rick rocks back, he pulls his hand away and instead gives Rick’s ass another smack. Rick paws needily at Negan’s chest, lifting his head to peer desperately at the older man.

“You gotta behave to get what you want,” Negan rumbles. “Don’t try and fuck yourself on my fingers, Rick. Just let me do you.”

Rick mumbles an agreement and lets his head fall back to Negan’s shoulder. Negan doesn’t return to tending him at once; instead he reaches over and grasps at the discarded back off to the side, fishing out a bottle of lube. Carefully he slicks one finger and dribbles a little down to wet Rick’s opening. Rick shudders at the chill, lips falling open on a breathy moan. Then, _finally_ , Negan teases his hole again, lubed finger circling his entrance. Slowly, sweetly, he eases it in; Rick makes a needy sound, but he’s obedient to a T, refusing to give in and rock his hips back.

“Good, baby,” Negan coos against Rick’s temple, pushing his finger in to the last knuckle. “Good boy. You’re always so nice and tight for me, honey. Give me a squeeze.”

Rick does, tensing his muscles as best as possible. Negan hums lowly with pleasure. Stiffening like that makes Rick’s toes curl with pleasure, and he keens into Negan’s neck; but still he doesn’t rock back like he so desperately wants to. Instead he presses hard enough on Negan’s biceps that he’s sure he’s leaving bruises, panting hot against the older man’s tanned skin.

“Please,” He whines. “Please, sir, more..”

Negan pauses only to tip the bottle of lube over his fingers, slicking a second one in order to slide it into Rick. Rick groans as it goes in; he paws at Negan’s neck, thighs tightening minutely around Negan’s waist. Once he’s adjusted properly Negan begins to work both digits in and out of him, pumping and scissoring and working him over.

“Squeeze,” Negan orders again, and Rick obeys, body trembling. His cock is starting to stiffen again between them, pressed to Negan’s hip, and he knows that Negan can feel it based on the way the man squeezes his ass again. “Gettin’ nice and hard for me, aren’t you, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Rick’s breath catches as Negan spreads him open, “so – so turned on for you.”

Negan groans softly, hips pushing up a little. Rick shudders at the pleasant feeling. He begins to mouth needily at Negan’s throat, pawing at the man’s chest and grasping at Negan’s shirt that he is, regretfully, still wearing.

“Baby,” He hiccups desperately, “ba-baby, so good. Fuck me, _please_ , fuck me.”

Negan groans, pulling Rick down to grind against his erection. “In a minute, Rick. Got a surprise for you first.”

Rick whines reluctantly, but he’s obedient all the same. Negan withdraws his fingers, smoothing a hand down Rick’s back with the slighter man groans a protest. Then Negan reaches for the bag again, blindly reaching into it and feeling around. Rick keeps his face buried in Negan’s neck. He hears the pop of the lube cap and Negan slicking the item off to the side, but he doesn’t lift his head until Negan is pressing something firm and thick into him – thicker than the previous fingers.

“Negan,” He breathes, surprised, brows furrowing a little as Negan works the toy into him. “Did – did you – i-is that..”

“We didn’t use it that first time,” Negan murmurs, leaning their foreheads together, Rick shuddering and whimpering as the toy breaches him further. “I wanted to see you with it in.”

“Ne- _Negan_ , _oh_ – you, you’re – _nngh-_ ” His head dips, making most of the rest of his sentence unintelligible, but Negan catches the words “filthy” and “pervert”, and the man chuckles.

“I know.. but seeing how you’re already a fucking mess just from this.. I’m thinking you really don’t mind for as much as you complain.”

Rick practically mewls, back arching, as Negan pushes the toy in flush with his backside. It’s all he can do to paw at Negan’s shoulder, desperate, panting whimpers escaping his lips, and Negan runs a hand through his curls. Despite the chill of the air and his mostly lack of clothing, he’s sweating, curls separating into individual strands and clinging to his neck and face.

“There you go,” Negan croons, pulling the toy back slowly and then shoving it back in, jolting Rick’s body and eliciting a muffled cry of need from the slighter man. “How’s that feel, Rick?”

“Go-good,” Rick hiccups. “Good, so good, _oh, God_ -“

Negan fucks him easily with the pink toy; his hole is nice and slick, already pulled open from Negan’s fingers, and Negan had done well lubing the damn thing. At this point Rick doesn’t even fucking care about rules or what-the-fuck-ever. He rocks hard back against the toy, fucking himself on it and letting out loud, needy cries against Negan’s neck; his cock leaks between them, smearing on Negan’s exposed belly where the white t-shirt has ridden up from all of Rick’s squirming.

“Pro-professor,” He pleads. “More, more, _please_ , more.”

He can feel the toy buried deep inside him, pushing at his muscles and nerves and sending sparks up his spine. He hadn’t even known Negan still had this thing; it had disappeared from his bedroom one day, never to be seen again. Until now, apparently. He yelps as the toy hits his prostate. His legs jerk automatically, fists curling. Negan is working him so fucking good, making him feel so _wonderful_ , and all he wants right now is Negan to fuck him senseless.

“Fuck me,” He pleads desperately, pawing at Negan’s neck. “Fuck me. Want you inside me.”

“The toy not doin’ it for you?” Negan teases gently, and he whines.

“It – it is, I – ju-just wanna feel you in me. Wanna feel your big cock deep inside me, please, w-want you to fill me and fuck me, _please_.” Rick’s only half-coherent, helplessly humping Negan’s thigh in a desperate attempt to find friction for his aching cock. Negan buries the toy completely in him, eliciting a high-pitched, reedy cry from him, and instead grasps his ass, smacking it with one hand.

“Beg for it more, baby,” Negan growls against his ear. “Tell me how bad you fucking need me.”

Rick obeys. “ _Please_ ,” He begs. “Please, fuck my brains out. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week. I don-don’t care what position, I just want – I _need_ you in me.”

“Yeah?” Negan rumbles, teeth pulling at his earlobe. “You want me to hold you down and mount you, fuck you into the bed of this truck?”

Rick nods desperately. He feels precome trickle down his cock and he thrusts needily again, whining into Negan’s skin. He can feel how achingly hard Negan is; the man’s erection is digging into his thigh through the denim.

“I know you want to,” Rick adds breathlessly. “I can feel.. know you want to be in me as badly as I want you.”

Negan groans agreement, one hand coming up to cup the back of Rick’s head. With the other he draws the toy out, leaving Rick feeling open and empty – although not for long, Rick knows.

“Undress me,” Negan orders. Rick sits up to do so. It’s a bit of an awkward position; the panties are still halfway down his legs, shirt hanging open. Still, he pulls Negan’s shirt up and off – Negan squirming to allow it to slide off – and runs his hand down his fiancé’s fuzzy chest. Negan doesn’t shave often, not that Rick minds. He likes a little hair on his man. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip, flushing with pleasure.

“Who’s the pervert now?” Negan jokes, a smirk tugging at his lips. Rick laughs a little.

“Still you. But me, too.”

His hands drift down and open Negan’s jeans. Negan’s gone commando today, clearly, as his cock springs out at once, flushed and leaking. Rick lets out a high-pitched keen of want, gaze lifting to Negan’s smug face.

“All for you, baby,” Negan rumbles, and Rick’s pink cheeks go even redder. “ _Fuck_. Never get so turned on as I do with you.”

“Yeah?” Rick breathes, quietly wrapping his fingers around Negan’s dick. A fat drop of precome trickles down over his hand, and he shivers. Negan nods, eyes half-lidded.

“ _Fuck_ yeah. Porn just isn’t the same as fucking you.”

His hands slide down Rick’s thighs, fingers catching at the band of the panties. Rick’s gaze drops, just for a moment, and then he looks back at Negan as Negan draws them back up his legs. He cocks his head, lost. He would have figured Negan would want to take more clothes _off_ , not put them back on.

“Wanna fuck you in them,” Negan murmurs as explanation. “See you soak ‘em through.”

Rick stutters for a moment, just the slightest bit embarrassed. Then he shakes his head, cheeks flushing, and mumbles, “Fucking dirty.”

“You know it.” Negan draws him down by the back of his neck, catching him in a slow kiss – the opposite of the pace they’d set. For a moment he lets Negan kiss him, tongues moving, his fingers stroking up and down Negan’s length. Then Negan grabs him by his hips and turns them over again, kneeling between Rick’s thighs and cupping his face, and the man kisses him like it’s the last chance they have – deep, needy, full of desperation.

“I love you,” Negan whispers against his lips, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “I can’t ever say it enough, Rick. I fucking love you. So much, you have no idea.”

“I love you, too,” Rick breathes back. “I’m so glad I met you.”

Negan nods wordlessly, burying his face in Rick’s neck. He blindly fumbles for the lube, pouring some into his palm and slicking his cock. Then, pulling Rick’s panties to the side, he begins to push in, bracing his knees on the truck bed and lifting Rick’s hips with his arms around the slighter man’s waist. Rick lets out a shaky gasp, eyelashes fluttering.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Negan whispers into the crook of his neck. “So good, Rick. So fucking good for me.”

Rick can’t speak. With each inch Negan slides in he feels more and more breathless, and his legs lift a little to wrap around Negan’s waist. His head drops to one of the pillows under them, lips parting around harsh little whimpers and pants.

Finally Negan hilts deep inside him, breathing hot on Rick’s shoulder where his button-up is starting to slip off, and slowly Negan begins to thrust. Rick can feel him sliding in and out, lighting each nerve inside Rick on fire, and he paws at the back of Negan’s neck, legs pulling at the man’s hips.

“I love you,” Negan pants, beginning to thrust harder, faster, shaking Rick a little with each inward snap of his hips. “I love you, I love you, I love you. My sweet baby boy, I lo-love you, love you so much.”

Rick doesn’t understand how Negan can speak. All he can do is pant and moan and writhe – he already can barely remember his own name, let alone string two words together, and surely with how long Negan’s been holding back Negan must be even further gone than he is. He’s not going to complain, though; he does love the sound of Negan’s voice.

Negan trails off into breathy groans and whines soon, though, pumping desperately into Rick’s body. Rick feels very nearly overwhelmed; his whole body feels like it’s melting with Negan inside him. He can feel Negan throbbing against his walls, leaking hot into him.

“Gonna – gonna come,” Negan half whimpers against Rick’s skin. “Baby, baby-”

Rick paws desperately at the back of his neck with one hand, the other moving to grip at his thigh. The man’s thrusts are growing sloppy and erratic; he’s more focused on driving into Rick’s prostate as hard as he can, their hips slamming together. The only sounds Rick can seem to make are needy cries of ecstasy. He’s seeing stars, tears stinging the corners of his eyes – he’s so close, he’s so close-

Negan groans weakly against Rick’s shoulder as he comes, fucking Rick haphazardly through his orgasm. The warm, wet flood is enough to push Rick over the edge, too, a wet spot spreading quickly across the front of his panties, and Negan groans at the automatic tensing of his muscles.

After a moment to cool down Negan pulls out and rolls over next to Rick. For a minute or two they lay side by side, panting and staring up at the stars. Then Rick turns onto his side and nuzzles against Negan’s side, and Negan wraps both arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

“Turns out fucking out in the open isn’t so bad after all, is it?” Negan jokes lightly, although his voice is still trembling a little. Rick laughs.

“Yeah,” He mumbles. “’s good. Still think I prefer your bed, though.”

Negan chuckles. As they come down together, Negan holds Rick close to him, stroking through the slighter man’s sweaty curls. Rick is comfortable, and getting sleepy; he’s exhausted both from being woken up and the exertion of Negan fucking him, and here, wrapped in Negan’s arms, he can feel his eyelids getting heavy.

“I love you,” Negan sighs softly, squeezing Rick’s shoulder gently. “Glad you came out here with me.”

Rick nods sleepily, tucking his head in the curve of Negan’s neck. Negan makes another amused sound, combing his hair back and kissing the top of his head again. Then Negan sits up and moves to get up, and Rick whines, pawing pathetically after him.

“Come on, baby,” Negan soothes. “You gotta get back to your dorm.”

Rick gives a reluctant groan, but finally he lifts his hands and slowly buttons his shirt back up. He shimmies out of the panties, deeming them too soaked to wear comfortably, and he hears the hitch in Negan’s breath as he bares his body. He lifts his gaze to Negan’s pink face, eyebrows raised.

“Keep your dick in your pants. My ass can’t take much more,” He teases gently, a grin pulling at his lips. Negan chuckles and turns away.

“I’m tryin’, baby. It’s just so _hard_ when you’re so sexy.”

Rick flushes a little and rolls his eyes, tugging on his jeans. It’s not the most comfortable situation – he doesn’t know _how_ in the hell Negan goes commando so often – but he’s got no other choice. Negan wipes the toy off with one of the blankets and Rick helps him pack it all back into the garbage bag. Once it’s tied off Negan tosses it into the backseat and turns, only to get Rick pressing up against his chest, arms around his neck.

“Thank you for bringing me out here,” Rick murmurs, gently pulling Negan’s head down and running his fingers through the hairs at the base of Negan’s neck. “Really. It was fun.. _real_ fun.”

Negan dips down that little bit left and kisses Rick. Rick gives a happy sound, pressing closer up against Negan’s chest, and Negan’s arms loop around his waist.

“Get in the truck,” Negan mutters, pulling away abruptly. “Fucking.. go get in, before I fuck you up against this damn thing.”

Rick offers a little smile but obeys. He circles the truck and hops into the passenger seat, although he winces as he sits down, his tailbone throbbing a little. Negan gives him a sympathetic look, sliding into the driver’s seat and closing the door, probably a little harder than necessary.

“You okay, honey?” He says gently, reaching over to cup the back of Rick’s neck. Rick yawns and nods.

“Yeah. Fine. Sore.. ‘n tired. ‘m ready to go home.”

Negan cranks the truck, and Rick leans his seat back, eyes closing contentedly. By the time they pull up to his dorm he’s out cold, facing Negan with his legs drawn up and his arms folded around himself. For a few moments Negan watches him, carding one hand through his curls and feeling awfully sympathetic for the boy. It’s his last year of college, and as such he’s been gearing up for finals and then graduation. Negan knows they probably shouldn’t have taken off tonight. But he just can’t help himself when it comes to Rick – it’s selfish, maybe, but Rick’s got him wrapped around his little finger.

Figuring it’s better to let Rick sleep, he gets out and rounds the truck. He scoops Rick up bridal style and carries him up and into the dorm. Rick only stirs enough to wrap his arms around Negan’s neck, and then he’s asleep again, nuzzled close to Negan’s chest. Negan tries to be quiet as he ascends the stairs, thanking God that they aren’t creaky, and lets himself into Rick’s bedroom. He’s been here only a handful of times, so he’s not quite used to this new one compared to Rick’s others, but it’s easy enough to deposit Rick in the bed, undress him and tuck him in. Rick doesn’t wake at all, just murmurs sleepily and nestles down into the sheets.

“Good night, honey,” Negan whispers, pressing a kiss to Rick’s forehead. “Sweet fucking dreams. I love you.”


End file.
